Dream Weaver
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: An elaborate killer is targeting people in the only place they feel safe...their dreams! When Team Gibbs recieves a note stating that they are next, they must do anything possible to surive their dreams. Loyal followers of this story there is an A/N inside explaining everything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**GUYS DREAM WEAVER IS BACK AND UP!**

**Authors Note: I don't like Vance so Jenny is alive in this story and she is Director**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except my OC's known as The DreamWeaver, Aaron, Arella, Sarah DiNozzo, and any others present in this story.**

**A/N: ok SO in order to keep this story up and running I have to remove lyrics BUT I'm keeping the names of the songs so you all can listen to them as you read or before or after, whatever. Anyways so this had to be done so have fun reading for real this time.**

A small package with a postal stamp was all it took. Team Gibbs didn't need much for them to go through hell and back. Gibbs knew that for sure…

He picked it up, set it down on his desk and waited until his team was paying attention before he read anything. Gibbs could've easily let one of them read it, but after Tony's incident with the plague, Gibbs didn't dare take the chance.

"Whatcha got there boss," DiNozzo asked. "Mail?"

"Yes," Gibbs replied. "I do."

"Anything interesting?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs shoved her the note; she took it and read it aloud.

"Your dreams tonight are woven only be me," Ziva read. "I pick a song, I pick a person, I pick a night, you'll each have ten songs, but…most only make it until their third, Signed The DreamWeaver."

"McGee," Gibbs exclaimed. "Look up this DreamWeaver guy or girl for that matter."

"Way ahead of yah boss," McGee looked up from his computer. "Ok so I've got some good news and some bad news."

"So," Gibbs replied impatiently. "Give me the good news first then the bad."

"Ok," McGee typed some more before speaking. "So the good news is that I found info. on him, but the bad news is that I can't find him, legally he doesn't exist."

"Ok," Gibbs replied. "Go on…"

"Alright so," McGee read. "It says here that The DreamWeaver is an elaborate serial killer who targets his subjects using the only place he feels they ever feel safe…their dreams."

"So," Tony interrupted. "What you're saying McInformer is that basically he kills them in their sleep?"

"Yes but not in the way that you think," McGee continued to explain. "He picks ten songs that best suit you or your past and works them into your dreams for ten whole nights; he picks heart wrenching or sad memories that cause you to rethink your life."

"So then," Ziva asked. "How does he kill you exactly?"

"Oh that's the best part," McGee smiled with annoyance. "The memories are so heart breaking that the people end up killing themselves, so that's how he gets away with it and why they can't arrest him for anything, the only way they know he's involved is before the people die they always write a note that says "The DreamWeaver made me do it…""

"Wow," Tony was dumbfounded. "So I guess by the little we got, Team Gibbs is next…?"

"Oh and there's one more thing," McGee said. "Supposedly he says if you can make it through all ten of his songs alive, he'll tell you and the police his location and turn himself in, but that's never happened…"

Gibbs threw his coffee cup in the trash and stood up.

"Well," Gibbs ordered. "Tony go tell the Director, Ducky, and Palmer about this!"

"Telling boss-lady, ME, and Autopsy Gremlin," Tony jumped up. "On it boss!"

"Ziver," Gibbs barked. "Ask around the office; see if anyone else got anything like we did, if they did send them to me!"

"Yes Gibbs." Ziva rushed off.

"McGee," Gibbs started to walk off towards Abby's lab. "Just keep doing what you do best!"

"Geeking out?" Tony suggested as he passed by Gibbs.

"Whatever he likes to call it DiNozzo." Gibbs grabbed a Caff-Pow for Abby before continuing downward.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

The pounding, hard metal screamed through Gibbs' eardrums. Sometimes even, he could barely stand it in Abby's lab, but she liked it so who was he to complain.

"Abs," Gibbs called for the forensic scientist. "Where are you?"

"Oh hey Gibbs," Abby spastically ran up to him and hugged him. "Whatcha need fearless leader?"

"I actually need to ask you something," Gibbs set down the Caff-Pow on the cold metal table next to him. "Did you receive any mail today, more importantly any suspicious looking notes?"

"No," Abby asked. "Why?"

"Well because," Gibbs swallowed his fear, there was no time for that now. "I have reason to believe based on one I got this morning that Team Gibbs and Co. is in danger."

"Oh my god," Abby stammered. "Are you all ok…I mean wow…"

"Abs we're fine so far," Gibbs replied. "But let's just say that no one sleeps alone tonight, ok?"

"So," Abby was fearful now. "Where are we going to…"

"Here at NCIS," Gibbs interrupted. "We're sleeping here, that way if anyone has a dream we'll all be safe."

"Has a dream," Abby was thoroughly confused. "Gibbs what do you mean?"

"I'll explain later," Gibbs replied. "But right now, go home and get what you'll need for ten days."

"Alright." Abby figured she'd better stop asking questions now, she grabbed her purse and out she went. Gibbs, with a disgruntled sigh followed behind her back out to the bullpen.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Everyone's been informed boss," Tony stated. "They seemed confused, but they didn't ask questions."

"No one else has received a letter of any sort like ours," Ziva reported. "We are the only ones."

"Great," Gibbs sarcastically replied. "First things first we need to remove any sharp objects or anything we could possibly use to harm ourselves with, or we need to pick a room with little to no dangerous objects."

"Well," Tony concluded. "That rules out Forensics, the bullpen, or Autopsy."

"Yes," Gibbs replied. "Which leaves us with either the Director's office or Interrogation, we don't need any of this recorded so, the Director's office it is because well I highly doubt all of us can fit into an elevator."

Everyone chuckled a little, but quickly regained themselves.

"Alright well then it's settled," Gibbs smiled trying to stay heroic for his team. "Everyone go home and grab things for ten days while I go talk to the Director."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Night fell…fast! Team Gibbs didn't really know what was to come, but whatever was going to happen they did know one thing…they would make it through this together.

Eight sleeping bags were set up throughout Director Shepherd's office floor, small backpacks, handbags and other things were flung by each sleeping bag. Seven of the eight friends stood in the doorway waiting for Gibbs to explain what was going on once and for all.

"Alight," Gibbs begun. He explained the note, what McGee had looked up about their attacker, and what was going to happen tonight and for nine nights to follow, Gibbs also explained that he had received yet another note.

"The game begins at nine pm," Gibbs read aloud. "So these dreams will be scary, sad, and anything else in between, but most importantly remember…the goal is to stay alive!"

Everyone nodded to conclude that they understood.

"Good," Gibbs checked his watch. "Dreamland in fifteen minutes, everyone get ready."

Everyone went off to do whatever they needed to, Gibbs and Jenny stayed behind they were both already in their pajamas and ready to go.

"No one else knows right," Jenny asked. "Voices carry as they say Jethro?"

"No one but the eight of us knows," Gibbs reassured her. "Whatever happens tonight and for the next nine nights stays in this room."

Team Gibbs and Co. came back, lay down in their respectable sleeping bags, and one by one closed their eyes. They waited. The clock struck nine…

The game had begun!

**Read and Review! Had a hard time typing this not on my computer but still hope yall enjoyed! :D**


	2. Dream One: Tony

Chapter 2

**Dream One: Tony**

**Song: Pet by A Perfect Circle**

The old house creaked and groaned with the sands of time and moaned with the wind. Tony watched as a younger version of himself ran along the cracked wood floor, down the long dark hallway, and into his bedroom locking the door behind him. He crawled over to his closet and listened to the helpless cries that echoed below.

Adult Tony watched his Nine Year Old self cry, something he hadn't done himself in forever. Nine Year Old Tony suddenly stopped crying though, got up from his hiding place, and walked over to his bedroom door. Adult Tony watched himself and prayed he wouldn't react. Sarah was crying screaming and he knew what his Nine Year Old self was going to do next.

"Sarah," Nine Year Old Tony yelled and burst through his door. "I'm coming!"

"No," Adult Tony yelled to himself. "Don't go Tony, he'll kill you too!"

Adult Tony knew his past self couldn't hear him, but he'd try anything.

Adult Tony followed his younger self into the hall, where he witnessed an all too familiar scene being played out. The man he'd unfortunately been forced to call his father for years was in another drunken rage. Adult Tony knew, when his father couldn't get him, he settled for Tony's only weakness…Sarah!

"Butt out," his father spat, Adult Tony winced even though he knew in his heart his father couldn't see him right now. "Why do you always insist on ruining the games I play with your sister hmm, you little shit?!"

"Shut it," Nine Year Old Tony yelled back. "I'm trying to protect her from you, you snake!"

"Well," his father left Sarah to walk over to his son. "You think you're so brave, her knight in shining armor huh?"

"Well considering this place is no Garden Of Eden I'd have to be!" Nine Year Old Tony spat.

Adult Tony watched as his father pushed his young self against the wall.

"Now listen to me you little punk," Tony's father yelled, squeezing Nine Year Old Tony's shirt ever so tight against his neck. "You don't interrupt me when I'm playing my games…or else!"

"Or else what?" Nine Year Old Tony cockily asked.

Suddenly Adult Tony watched his father push his Nine Year Old self into a mirror. The glass shattered into a million pieces and Nine Year Old Tony crashed down to the floor with them. He looked up dazedly to see Sarah being dragged off. He tried to sit up, but he just couldn't!

Nine Year Old Tony felt helpless and weak. He lay there on broken glass, which was cutting his skin and leaving gashes of all sizes, his vision was blurring from blood loss. He just was so tired right at that moment. Sarah was still being dragged by their worthless father down the hallway. Nine Year Old Tony looked up to see them.

And well, Adult Tony then saw his Nine Year Old self pass out flat on the floor.

**RNR**

**Dream one down for Tony! ;)**


	3. Dream One: Ziva

Chapter 3

**Dream One: Ziva**

**Song: Rough Night in Jericho by Dreams So Real**

Ziva walked along the streets of lower Mossad aka "The Slums" as she and her sister used to call them. Ziva hadn't been back there in ages, not since she was a young girl without a care in the world. She could almost feel the sand between her toes right now.

Ziva walked into a familiar stone monument. There, in front of her was a younger, well, much younger version of herself and in front of her as well was her sister and her sister's best friend, Arella. Tali and Arella were playing with dolls. Adult Ziva remembered that at the time she had been watching the pair while Arella's mother was doing the dishes. Adult Ziva smiled at the moment.

"Ima," Arella smiled and pulled her mother's apron. "Ani oheret oteha!"

"Toda." Her mom said with a big smile.

Pre-teen Ziva of about probably ten years old smiled as well. Adult Ziva, completely unknown to the others followed.

"This isn't so sad," Adult Ziva said. "This is hardly a tear jerker?"

Suddenly though, four men burst through the front door and right through Adult Ziva, as if she was a ghost. They screamed something in Hebrew that even Adult Ziva couldn't make out. They pushed Arella's mom into the wall and threatened her. Pre-teen Ziva grabbed Tali and ran to the back room. The men grabbed Arella and started to drag her out of the house.

Pre-teen Ziva shoved Tali and herself under the bed. Adult Ziva had magically been transported to that room. Adult Ziva watched the men run in and out, thankfully for them neglecting to check under the bed and running back out the living room of the house. Pre-teen Ziva's heart, she was sure was beating so hard it could've popped out of her chest at any moment.

Adult and Pre-teen Ziva were both outside now. Adult Ziva stood in shock as she watched Arella being pushed into a dark van.

Adult Ziva gasped. She watched her younger self as she tried to plead with the men, but to no prevail.

"Wait," Pre-teen Ziva pleaded in Hebrew. "Where are you taking her?"

"Prostitution in Jericho," the man replied in Hebrew as well. "Haven't you heard?"

"How many," Pre-teen Ziva asked. "Wait, I'll go instead!"

"Millions," the man answered. "And no you can't go, you're too old!"

The men left with Arella and sped off into nothingness. Adult Ziva watched herself walk back into the home and find a crying mother and her scared sister. Arella's mother clutched Arella's favorite doll and let the tears fall down.

"Sister," Tali asked in Hebrew. "Where's Arella going?"

"For a very rough night," Pre-teen Ziva squeezed her sister. "She's going to a far away city, I'm sorry Tali, but you're never going to see her again…and it's my entire fault…"

Adult Ziva felt crushed as she watched her younger self and her old friends cry their little hearts out over something she had done.

**Read n Review because reviews are nice! :D**


	4. Dream One: McGee

Chapter 4

**Dream One: McGee**

**Song: Blurry by Puddle of Mudd**

McGee walked along the streets he used to roam in his teenage years. He only knew he was dreaming because he had vowed never to go back.

He knew the stenches, the sites, the bloodstains by heart. This was his moment of weakness, this was…his home. McGee had grown up here in one of the toughest neighborhoods where if you went outside, even during the day, there was a definite chance you'd be six feet under by the next day. Still…he wondered why The DreamWeaver had chosen here….nothing bad had happened here…that McGee remembered.

McGee reached his old street where just ahead of him sat a Ten Year Old version of himself with his best friend Aaron Stimson sitting by his side. Adult McGee walked over near the Ten Year Old McGee and listened to the conversation.

"One day," Aaron announced. "When I'm older imma be a doctor!"

"Why's that?" Ten Year Old McGee asked.

"So I can help people live," Aaron replied. "There's too much death in this town!"

Just then though, a mysterious looking car turned the corner and started firing rounds. Ten Year Old McGee ducked and covered. When he looked over he saw Aaron lying on the pavement, one round through his head, and the other in his heart. Adult McGee gasped. Ten Year Old McGee cried out for help.

Ten Year Old McGee tried to do CPR, but it was too pointless, his friend was dead on impact. Adult McGee watched his Ten Year Old self weep as his mother ran out and dragged him inside. She started to call the police.

"Hello," his mother gasped. "Yes a boy has been shot and killed in front of my house, yes my boy was with him, they were best friends, and yes ok I'll be here when you come."

Ten Year Old McGee looked down at his hands, the hands that bore his friend's blood in a heartfelt attempt to save a life.

"Mom," Ten Year Old McGee asked. "Why, why did they have take Aaron?"

"I don't know honey," his mother said. "I don't know…"

Adult McGee was suddenly transported to Aaron's funeral. He watched his Ten Year Old self stand, head downwards, silent tears dripping down his face.

Ten Year Old McGee walked over to Aaron's coffin and placed a flower on it. Adult McGee started crying as well.

**Read and Review**


	5. Dream One: Gibbs

Chapter 5

**Dream One: Gibbs**

**Song: Hotel California by The Eagles**

Gibbs was driving along a dark road in what appeared to be North Carolina. The clock read midnight and Gibbs was starting to nod off. Just then though, he saw lights up ahead, salvation was near.

When Gibbs pulled over, there in the doorway of the hotel stood a woman…there stood Jenny! Gibbs closed the door on his pickup truck and walked up.

"Jen," Gibbs asked. "What the hell?"

"Ah Jethro," she smiled, with a candle in her hand. "Been expecting you for a while…"

"Wha…" Gibbs was thoroughly confused.

"Just come with me…" she beckoned him along, he turned around for one last look at his car, but nothing remained. He was shocked, but something was calling him forward.

The insides of the hotel were incredibly breathtaking. The smell of home-made meals, salty ocean air, and something else unexplainable filled each corridor and everywhere in between. The rugs were plush, the walls were covered in paintings were of ships and the beach, the wallpaper was old and ornate. Gibbs watched Jenny turn around and smile at his gaze.

"You like," she asked. "It gets better?"

Her candle's light reflected off of the giant crystal chandelier as she started to walk off.

Gibbs allowed his gaze to drift to the ballroom, where his feet decided to take him as well. There were people in the ballroom dancing to some song Gibbs had never heard. Many mirrors filled the room, one on each part of the wall.

Gibbs gasped when he saw the faces of the dancers, especially one in particular.

"Shannon," Gibbs spit out. "What on Earth?"

"Hello Jethro," Shannon extended her hand towards him. "Care to dance?"

Gibbs backed up into a rather annoyed man, Gibbs then ran over to the nearest table to sit down.

A plate sat in front of him, with a wine glass and a menu. A waiter dressed in a captain's uniform walked over to Gibbs.

"So Mr," he said to Gibbs. "What'll it be?"

"Uh," Gibbs stammered in thought. "Just some wine for now."

"Sorry sir," the waiter said. "We haven't had that stuff, since well…the 1960's?"

Gibbs didn't know what was going on; his head was spinning with questions and voices. He didn't know where to go, so he just ran. He ran into Jenny on the way out.

Gibbs stood there in shock.

"Check out if you'd like," Jenny smiled. "But you can never leave, you're a prisoner here in your mind, this place will always be here if you get stuck!"

Gibbs tried to play it cool and get away smoothly, he loved Jenny, but right now she was really beginning to creep him out. Well "Figment of His Imagination Jenny" was creeping him out that is. Gibbs ran out the front door and to his truck, which amazingly started immediately, much less the fact that his ignition had always been sticky. He pulled out into the barren highway, he only looked back once to see the "hotel" fading in the distance behind him until it and Jenny both were completely out of sight.

**Read N Review**


	6. Dream One: Ducky

Chapter 6

**Dream One: Ducky**

**Song: Toy Soldiers by Carbon Leaf**

Ducky was standing in his old neighborhood in Scotland. He saw his young self in the window of his house, staring out into the fields of golden grains, thinking.

"Young man get out of that window," Ducky's father yelled. "You'll rot your brains!"

"Fine father," Eight Year Old Ducky replied. "When are we leaving?"

"Soon Donald," his mother answered. "Grandmother's not quite ready for us yet."

"Ok," Eight Year Old Ducky said. "I'll go get my coat on just in case!"

"Donald," his mother yelled. "Time to leave, you may bring one toy to play with your cousins with, but that's it!"

"Ok." Eight Year Old Ducky replied. He grabbed his toy soldiers play set his father had bought him for Christmas and ran out the door with his mom and dad by his side.

They drove over the river, past the shipyard where each and every boat was lit up bright with Christmas lights, and into town. Ducky himself had been transported in his dream to the inside of his parent's car and into the backseat next to his Eight Year Old self, who was staring downward. A wooden toy soldier was squeezed tightly in his hand as he and Ducky himself listened to his parent's fighting.

"Well I say the other way was quicker," his mother yelled. "You are such a big stubborn mule!"

"Damn you," his father spat back. "You are always right all the damn time aren't you; I mean that's better than being an ass like me!"

"Urgh," she grunted. "Can you please refrain from yelling when Donald's around?"

"You're yelling too," he stated. "And besides the lad's used to mommy and daddy's squabbles by now aren't you Donald?"

Eight Year Old Ducky said nothing, he only looked down and grasped his toy soldier with all his might as if it were a magical being there to grant his every wish of being anywhere else but in the backseat of that car.

When they had finally arrived, they were quickly whisked into the dining room for the meal. Apparently Ducky's grandmother had been ready thirty minutes ago. Eight Year Old Ducky found his rightful place, where he sat every year. Dream Ducky stood in the corner, listening.

No one spoke to one another, everyone was quiet like spirits haunting a home where they knew they weren't supposed to be, but were there anyway.

"So Ron," Ducky's mother stated sarcastically. "Care to give Grandmother an apology for your loss in directions?"

"Not particularly," he spat. "Seeing as if it was your fault!"

Eight Year Old Ducky sighed, Ducky as well in the corner.

They did this every year…

"You know what Ron," Ducky's mother stormed furiously from the table. "I refuse to put up with your antics anymore…I want a divorce!"

Everyone gasped. Ducky in the corner refused to look; this memory was one of his worst.

"Now this is hardly a conversation to be having at the Christmas dinner," Ron sputtered. "Let's talk about this maybe uh…privately?"

"No Ronald," Ducky's mother yelled back. "I'm not happy with you, I never have been, the only reason I stayed with you all these years is because of Donald…and god knows you've ruined his life enough!"

Ducky watched as his Eight Year Old self started to let small tears fall. He watched the toy soldier in his hand drop slowly to the ground, before he could retrieve it.

"Come Donald," his mother grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door. "We are leaving, I deeply apologize everyone!"

With that, Eight Year Old Ducky and Ducky himself sat back down in the backseat of the car and Ducky watched himself pull the last remaining toy soldier out of his pocket and squeeze it tighter than he ever had.

Ducky was then transported back to his neighborhood, but it was a day after Christmas…two years later. His Ten Year Old self was walking down the street, hands in his pockets, and looking at each house.

"God," Ten Year Old Ducky sighed. "Why can't I have a normal Christmas for once?"

Ducky watched himself as he stared at each and every Christmas themed house and groaned. Now he knew why he despised the holiday for many of the years of his life.

Ducky was then transported to his home yet again, but this time when he looked through the doorway, there was nothing left but a few boxes and the house was dark. Ducky saw his now Fourteen Year self helping to lift a box into the car with his mother by his side on the other end of the package.

"Well Donald," she said. "That's it."

"I know," Fourteen Year Old Ducky replied. "It just seems pointless…why leave this place to him, it was ours since my birth?"

"It's easier this way," his mother smiled. "Just trust me…it'll all make sense one day I promise."

"I hope so…" Fourteen Year Old Ducky replied.

"The place is yours," his mother smiled. "Ungrateful bastard…oh what a surprise he's going to have when he gets home from work!"

Fourteen Year Old Ducky looked around. He went to where his room had been and stared. His bed was still here, but that was about it, nothing else remained. He then sat down on the bed, but jerked his head back up when he kicked something.

He bent down and looked under his bed. There he then pulled out an old wooden figure…a toy soldier. He looked at it and squeezed it in his hands, becoming teary-eyed.

All Ducky could do was stare at himself from the doorway.

"Donald," his mother called. "Where are you, it's time to go!"

Fourteen Year Old Ducky snapped his head up and backed out of his trance.

"Coming mother!" he replied.

He then stood up, took one last look around, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil he had left on his make-do desk and wrote a little note to his father. He then placed the toy soldier in the windowsill, basking in the sunshine with the note underneath it, and he walked away into the hallway.

Ducky walked from his place in the doorway to the windowsill where the toy soldier rested. He read the note:

"Dearest father, be proud…your son has grown."

Ducky smiled.

**Read and Review :D Ducky would want you to!**


	7. Dream One: Abby

Chapter 7

**Dream One: Abby**

**Song: Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne**

Abby knew exactly where she was. Her old home, her old…broken home. There was glue strong enough to mend what had happened here.

"Way to go Dream Weaver," Abby cursed to the sky. "You sure can pick em!"

Abby walked up to her home and peered through the window. There sat her Fifteen Year Old self on her bed, sobbing her full heart out. Abby was almost about to be sick, she remembered this day all too well.

"Abigail Scuito," her father yelled. "Get your worthless ass down here!"

Fifteen Year Old Abby lifted her tear stained head from the pillow on her bed and scowled as her father called her name. She got up and pulled down her sleeves.

"Your friend's at the door," he pointed towards the front door, a half burnt cigarette in his mouth. "She's been waiting."

"When's mom coming home?" Fifteen Year Old Abby ignored his last comment and begun to walk out the door.

"Ten," he gruffly replied. "Now get!"

Fifteen Year Old Abby groaned under her breath, she would've given anything to get away from him. Maybe one day someone would notice the teenage girl with the bruises on her body and the dirty hair from a broken shower.

Fifteen Year Old Abby's friend Rose Thorn walked right along with her. Rose's real name was Rosalie, but she hated being called that. She liked her nickname; she said it gave her a tough edge.

"Hey kid," she playfully punched Fifteen Year Old Abby in the arm. "It's seventy degrees out, why are you wearing long sleeves?"

Fifteen Year Old Abby avoided the question all together. No one needed to know what she did to relieve the pain, nobody but herself. No one ever saw her wrists and arms and she liked to keep it that way.

"Anyways," Rose moved on. "Whatcha wanna do?"

"I don't know," Fifteen Year Old Abby chimed in. "Anything but stay here."

"Alright then," Rose started to bear a sneaky grin. "Hey…wanna play an old fashioned prank?"

"Sure," Fifteen Year Old Abby laughed as the pair ran off to buy supplies. "Why not?"

Regular Abby took off behind them.

Fifteen Year Old Abby, regular Abby and Rose were standing fifteen minutes later in front Mr. Tuft's house, a local neighbor they both hated with a passion. Rose held in her hand a BB gun, fully loaded and ready to fire. She and Abby both crouched in the bushes, waiting for the right moment.

"Wait for my signal," Rose handed Abby the gun and ran over to the window. "I'll give you a signal!"

"Wait Rose," Abby begun to get squeamish. "I'm not actually sure about this…"

"Oh come on," Rose laughed. "This'll be fun, it won't hurt him…I think."

Fifteen Year Old Abby gulped. Abby prayed to god her Fifteen Year Old self wouldn't do what she thought she was going to do, even though deep down inside Abby knew she would.

"Fine." Fifteen Year Old held the gun up and positioned it in front his window, Rose gave the signal and Fifteen Year Old Abby fired. The BB fired through the window, broke it, and hit Mr. Tuft in the ass.

"Fuck," he exclaimed. "Who did that, I'm calling the police!"

He then looked out the window as he dialed. His black eyes met Fifteen Year Old Abby's and her blood ran cold. Rose shook her vigorously and she snapped out of her trance.

"Come on damn it," Rose yelled pulling Fifteen Year Old Abby to her feet and dragging her along. "We've gotta get outta here before the police come!"

Just then Mr. Tuft came out on his porch and started yelling.

"Abigail Scuito," he screamed. "Don't think you can run, I know where you live, Rosalie Thorn you too!"

"Shit," Rose cursed and turned the corner with Fifteen Year Old Abby and regular Abby, undetected by both of them behind her. "He knows who we are, we're done for sure!"

Fifteen Year Old Abby fought to catch her breath, but as she did she then felt a pair of metal handcuffs being placed on her wrists and Rose was being cuffed too. Abby watched her Fifteen Year Old self kick and scream against the policemen's iron tight grip.

Abby and her Fifteen Year Old self and friend were transported to the police station. Abby watched herself behind bars with Rose, screaming and pleading for mercy.

"Alright girls," the officer said. "Mr. Tuft has agreed not to press charges, but it better not happen again."

"Ok sir," Rose sucked up to him as he opened hers and Fifteen Year Old Abby's cell. "Thank you so much officer."

Fifteen Year Old Abby rolled her eyes at the stupid attempt and rubbed her wrists as the cuffs were removed. Rose walked right out the door to her parent's awaiting car, but Fifteen Year Old Abby stayed right where she was.

"I can call your parents Miss Scuito," the officer offered. "They can pick up right?"

"No," Fifteen Year Old Abby replied. "My father's asleep by now, and my mom works late, I'll just walk…"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Fifteen Year Old Abby opened the door to the police station. "But thanks officer..."

Abby followed her Fifteen Year Old self all the way to her house and up her room. Her father was snoring in the other room, in front of the TV that played a rather obnoxiously loud football game, a half drunken beer can firmly grasped in his right hand. Abby and Fifteen Year Old Abby both rolled their eyes at the sight.

Fifteen Year Old Abby walked into her room and looked around a few times. She looked down at her bruised and cut arms and then walked over to her closet.

Abby watched her Fifteen Year Old self pack a bag full of things she would need for a long journey. Fifteen Year Old Abby then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote.

Dear Mom,

Yeah Jerry you're not in this, I refuse to even call you "dad" in this note or mention you at all you worthless human being…anyways mom I'm sorry but I can't live here anymore. It's a personal choice really, but really I just need a change. Don't even try to come looking for me, by the time you do I'll be long gone from here. I just want you to know I love you and I wish you the best happiness. Love Abby

Abby was then transported to the bus station where there, waiting for a greyhound bus was her Fifteen Year Old self waiting in line to get on the bus. Abby looked as if she was about to cry.

Fifteen Year Old Abby had a face full of promise. Abby remembered doing this as if it was yesterday…

Fifteen Year Old Abby then boarded the bus and sat down looking out the window and saying a final goodbye to her small little town.

Abby almost cried.

**Read and Review :D**


	8. Dream One: Palmer

Chapter 8

**Dream One: Palmer**

**Song: Wonderful by Adam Ant**

Jimmy Palmer had been to weirder places…some of which were in his dreams. But this one he wasn't sure he ever wanted to go back to. This was his first serious girlfriend Jennifer's house. The face he could've lived without seeing again…it brought to much shame to the table.

"Jimmy," she screeched. "Stop it!"

Jimmy Palmer watched as a Twenty Year Old version of himself planted a fist right into Jennifer's face. This was the one memory he was hoping the Dream Weaver wouldn't pick, but unfortunately his prayers had been denied.

"Fat chance," Twenty Year Old Jimmy replied, landing another knuckle sandwich on her angelic face. "Sweetheart, I just I've had enough!"

Jennifer cowered. The Jimmy now would've run in to save her, but to that Twenty Year Old Jimmy in that room…she was nothing but a punching bag.

Jimmy recoiled in horror at his former self. He was so young and stupid, he had never admitted he had an anger management problem and even to this day he still couldn't believe it had ever been a part of him to begin with.

Jimmy walked into her old apartment as she ran right through him like a ghost as Twenty Year Old Jimmy ran after her. Jimmy ran after the pair up to the bedroom. Jennifer had locked herself in the closet, refusing to come out until Twenty Year Old Jimmy had left.

"Come on out sweetheart," Twenty Year Old Jimmy cooed. "I just want to talk…"

"Last time you said that," Jennifer fiddled around looking for her pocket knife in the darkness. "You hit over the head with a baseball bat, I blacked out for hours."

"This time will be different," Twenty Year Old Jimmy smiled. "Please come out."

Jennifer burst out of the closet with her knife armed and ready. She gave one swift stab at Jimmy, but unfortunately she missed and the knife went into the wall instead. Twenty Year Old Jimmy advanced on her fast.

"Well now," Twenty Year Old Jimmy reached for her neck. "Maybe a good old fashioned strangling will straighten your ass out!"

Jennifer then tore down the stairs and out of the house. Twenty Year Old Jimmy followed behind for about a block before finally giving up. Jimmy tore off behind his Twenty Year Old self as fast as he could before it all vanished…

Jimmy was now transported to the outside of the clinic he was treated for Bi-Polar Disorder so long ago. The doctor determined that was why he had been "freaking out" as he liked to call it on his girlfriend. The good doc had put him on medication and now he was normal. It took a year of therapy to straighten his ass out.

Jimmy watched his now Twenty One Year self walk out the doors of the clinic for the last time. He waved to the doctor and walked down the street. Jimmy walked behind him, for he wanted to know where he was going. He was clearly on a mission.

Twenty One Year Old Jimmy stopped in front of Jennifer's apartment. Jimmy himself remembered how bad this part hurt. Jennifer had sold her apartment and moved cross country to get away from Jimmy. Twenty One Year Old Jimmy stopped in front of her front door and stood there, hands in his pockets. He sighed.

"Well honey," Twenty One Year Old spoke to only the door. "A lot's changed since we last saw one another; you moved I see, I hope you're happy where you went. I got treated for Bi-Polar Disorder, I know it's no excuse for what I did…but still it's gotta count for something right?"

"Well anyways," Twenty One Year Old Jimmy continued. "I just wanted to come by and tell you that I was wrong to do all the things I did to you and you had every right to leave the state just to get away from me…no one deserves me, not like someone better deserves you…anyways I just wanted to say I love you and that I hope you're happy wherever you are."

He then left a single flower on her doorstep.

"Goodbye Jennifer." Twenty One Year Old Jimmy said to the door and continued off in the other direction.

Jimmy watched himself leave and started to cry. He had hoped that even in his dreams, things would turn out the way they really did…and he was right.

**Read and Review :D**

**Hey everyone, I have a challenge for all you, readers! Yes that's right a challenge! Ok so two of my stories have a lot of reviews. One has 71 and the other has 40 and well I would like this one to get a lot as well so my challenge to you guys the readers is to get this fic to at least 100 reviews by the end of the story, now I know this is a lot to ask but if you could just try and maybe tell your friends on and off fanfiction about it so I can achieve my goal**

**Thanks! :D**


	9. Dream One: Jenny

Chapter 9

**Dream One: Jenny**

**Song: Walk On the Ocean by Toad the Wet Sprocket**

Jenny Shepherd hadn't been to the beach in years so she wondered what has convinced the Dream Weaver to bring her here. Nothing bad had ever happened to Jenny at the beach, well except for the occasional sunburn, but still…

Jenny kept right on trudging though, her toes feeling the warm sand beneath them. She smiled as she picked up a shell and listened to the waves inside of it.

Just then though, in front of her stood her first love… Brady James.

Jenny smiled and walked on over him; he turned to her and extended his hand.

"Well hey," he said. "Long time no see huh?"

"Yeah," she smiled right back. "It's been a while huh?"

"Meredith," he ran right through Jenny and ran to kiss another girl. "I love you so much sweetheart."

"Huh," Jenny was freaking out. "What's going on?"

"It's just not fair," another voice said. "He's supposed to fall for me!"

Jenny looked over to see a Sixteen Year Old version of herself pouting over Brady. Her best friend in tenth grade, Brittany Lamb stood next to her licking a ice cream cone that had dribbled all over her left arm.

"Just let it go Jen," she said. "He's got Meredith, until she leaves the picture nothing will come of it!"

"Well," Sixteen Year Old Jenny said. "If he wants her right now fine, but you know that Spring Break is coming right?"

"Yeah who could forget," Brittany ate the rest of the cone and licked her lips. "What of it?"

"Well," Sixteen Year Old Jenny said with a devilish smile. "Brady is staying in town this Spring Break and his Faux Boobs Cutie is leaving for The Bahamas, so by the end of this week…I'll make sure Brady forgets about old what's her name?"

"You just leave me out of this," Brittany replied. "I want no part!"

"Ok well then," Sixteen Year Old Jenny replied. "I guess that means you don't want a free invitation to the biggest beach bash ever right here tonight!"

"No way," Brittany's mouth dropped. "How'd you get invitations?"

"I know the host," Sixteen Year Old Jenny winked. "Now tonight, I'm gonna wow that boy so much his brain will melt…right along with his heart!"

Jenny laughed.

"Way to expose bitch side Dream Weaver!" Jenny said to the sky.

That night Jenny followed her very sexily dressed Sixteen Year Old self and Brittany to the sand. The stars shone bright on the water. Jenny was hoping she wouldn't make the same stupid mistake she did during this memory, but she knew she would…it was just her way.

"I'm gonna go find me Brady," Sixteen Year Old Jenny slyly said. "You can do what you want."

"You're the boss." Brittany was busy stuffing her face full of appetizers. Sixteen Year Old Jenny rolled her eyes, she loved Brittany but man could that girl eat!

Sixteen Year Old Jenny made her way over to Brady and his cronies and did a hair flip. Brady immediately diverted his attention to Sixteen Year Old Jenny.

"Hey," Brady smiled. "When'd you get here?"

"A while ago," Sixteen Year Old Jenny purred. "I'd been looking for you, but then I got tired so I stopped looking."

"Well," Brady was now ignoring his dispersing friends. "Here I am, so what's your name sweet thang!"

"Jenny Shepherd," she replied. "I'm surprised you don't know already, girlfriend's hair spray asphyxiated your brain huh…speaking of which where is that girlfriend of yours?"

"What Meredith," Brady replied. "She left for Spring Break…I'm all alone now."

"Well," Sixteen Year Old Jenny grabbed Brady's chin and stroked it. "By the time you're done with me…you won't be all alone…I'll make you forget all about her!"

"Well," Brady held out his hand. "Shall we dance?"

Sixteen Year Old Jenny excepted his offer and they danced for what seemed like hours, before she stopped him in his tracks.

"Well," Sixteen Year Old Jenny said. "You wanna go somewhere…just the two of us, I could make tonight magical?"

"Whatever you say doll," Brady smiled. "Whatever you say…"

The pair then walked off to follow through with Sixteen Year Old Jenny's plan.

Separate Ways by Journey blasted through the speakers. Sixteen Year Old Jenny and Brady had just done what Jenny had always wanted to do with him. Jenny watched herself as she and Brady begun to find their clothes again

"Oh my god," a sickeningly familiar voice screeched. "Brady, what the fuck!"

"Meredith," Brady exclaimed and jumped up in front of her. "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be tanning in The Bahamas?!"

"Well my trip was cancelled," Meredith snarled. "And well…I thought I'd hang out with my boyfriend while I was here, but no…you had no trouble getting around without me didn't you?!"

"Mere," he pleaded. "I can explain!"

"Save it," Meredith stuck up her chin at him. "We're through!"

Sixteen Year Old Jenny stared up at Meredith in shame. Jenny herself wanted to rush over and apologize, but she did have to remember this was a dream.

"And as for you," Meredith snapped at Sixteen Year Old Jenny. "You little whore, you can have him if you want him, but don't think I won't tell everyone you're now the school slut, have a nice life!"

Meredith walked off, Brady pleaded behind her at her heels. Sixteen Year Old Jenny sat in the sand, tracing a circle with her finger.

If Jenny could take a picture of each of her failures this would have made the roll of film. But this was one memory she could have lived without seeing again.

This song…it mocked everything that had just unveiled…again in front of Jenny's eyes. She walked away from the scene until she could see no more of her disgrace. She had always wondered why she hated the beach so much…now she knew exactly why.

**Read and Review**

**God after writing all these chapters I think my fingers have calluses, bigger ones than from playing guitar even…anyways I'm rambling this is all for tonight I will get around to the "waking up" chapter and other chapters later, tomorrow or later on I might post a few one shots and update my old stories that desperately need it, anyways this all for now! Hope you enjoyed the first round of dreams**

**Peace! :D**


End file.
